


Daddy’s Friend

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was 36 years old; her body wasn’t going to wait much longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy’s Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt **bookstore**.

Emily felt the knock on her knee and looked down just in time to see the kid fall right on his ass.She put the James Patterson novel back on the shelf.

 

“Oh my God sweetheart, are you alright?”

 

“Hi Emily!”

 

“Jack?Hi.What are you…?” she helped him up, dusting him off.“Are you here with mommy?”

 

“No.” he shook his head.

 

“So you want me to guess?”

 

“Jack!” she heard Hotch calling him.

 

“Right here daddy!” he shouted just as loud.

 

Hotch walked into the aisle, stopping when he saw Emily.He smiled and walked toward them.

 

“Didn’t we have the conversation about running off?Daddy gets very worried when you run off.”

 

“I'm sorry.” He mumbled still holding onto Emily.

 

“It’s OK.” he tousled his son’s hair.“Hello Emily.”

 

“Hi.He ran right into me.” she laughed.“What are you guys doing here?”

 

Here was Barnes and Noble in Georgetown.It was a gorgeous sunny Saturday in June and Emily was glad for a day off.They had worked the past nine straight, on a case in Las Vegas and then another in St. Paul.If she never went back to the BAU, it would be too soon.Unfortunately, too soon was really Monday.

 

“Just a little family time.As you know, we've been working hard lately.”

 

“Yeah.I don’t wanna infringe…”

 

Jack was still holding on to her and Hotch just looked at her.Emily felt very uncomfortable.This was actually only the third time she had met Jack.He made a few trips to the BAU and liked to play on Reid’s desk with all of his little toys.He surely recognized her but never clung as he did today.Was there something she didn’t know?

 

“We were just going to have lunch.” Hotch said.“Jack, do you think convince Emily to come with us.”

 

“Please.” He looked up at her with the cutest hazel eyes and a smile that reminded her of his father.She could never say no to Hotch’s smile either.

 

“Alright.”

 

“Good.” now Hotch was smiling.“Are you going to purchase anything?”

 

“No.You?”

 

“We came for story hour.Jack is a sucker for _Bob the Builder_.”

 

“I remember you telling me that.”

 

Jack finally surrendered her hand and held his arms up for his father.He was three now but still wanted daddy to carry him.Every time Emily saw a father and child together, she felt nostalgic for her own childhood.She spent so much time in her father's arms.

 

“We’re not taking you away from anything, are we?” Hotch asked in a low tone as they walked out of the store together.It was bright outside and the sidewalks crowded.When he slipped his hand in hers, it felt very comfortable.

 

“No.I've actually been thinking about this for some time.”

 

“I've been meaning…”

 

“You don’t have to explain.” She cut him off.

 

“I probably do.It’s a delicate situation and…maybe I was nervous about it.”

 

“So was I, Hotch.I think Jack is the only one who isn’t nervous right now.”

 

“It feels better when we hold hands.” he replied.“Doesn’t it?”

 

“Yeah.” Emily smiled, looking down at the ground and trying to will her flushed cheeks away.

 

“What's for lunch, daddy?” Jack asked.

 

“Well since Emily is our guest, we’ll let her choose.OK?”

 

“OK.”

 

“The Georgetown Diner of course.” Emily said.“They have really good ice cream.”

 

“I like ice cream.” Jack said. 

 

“All good little boys do, at least that’s what I heard.”

 

Jack smiled.They walked the rest of the way to the diner in silence.It was crowded that afternoon but they only had to wait fifteen minutes for a table.Jack entertained himself inside the racecar video game.Hotch kept one eye on him and the other on their new companion.

 

“He’s usually wary of strangers, that’s why I worried.”

 

“I'm not a stranger Hotch.He’s been to the BAU a few times.”

 

“That’s true but…”

 

“You didn’t want to tell your son you had a girlfriend.Not that I'm insinuating that you and I are…oh nevermind.”

 

“We had this conversation.You are my girlfriend.”

 

“Then I should know him, don’t you think?”

 

“Yes.Jack!C'mon kiddo, our table is ready.”

 

He rushed over, taking both of their hands and swinging between him without a care in the world.That was probably easy when you were three.Even though his parents were not together anymore, he seemed well adjusted.He was bright, articulate, and so sweet.Emily just wanted to hug him and never let go.She felt that pull in her stomach again, the one she always did when she saw toddlers just being toddlers and the tired but contented faces of their parents.Would she ever know that feeling?Would she ever hold her own child and be tired but content?She was 36 years old; her body wasn’t going to wait much longer.

 

“Something heavy is on your mind.” Hotch said. 

 

“No, I'm fine.” She smiled.“Just glad I ran into you.”

 

“Are you sure?You didn’t have to come.”

 

“I wanted to.” she looked at Jack.“How does chicken nuggets sound, Jack?”

 

“Good.” he was already attacking the crayons and placemat that had been set in front of him.

 

Hotch knew his son, he could be fascinated for hours.It gave him a chance to chat with Emily over lunch.

 

“We’re going to the DinosaurMuseum next weekend if you want to come.”

 

“I don’t want to take up all of your time together.” She replied.“I know how precious it is to you.”

 

“My time with you is precious too.I think Jack should get used to seeing us together.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Definitely.” He nodded.

 

“Well it’s been a long time since I've been asked out by two handsome guys.Just talk to him about it first, OK?”

 

“Jack?”

 

“Huh?” he looked up from his chicken nuggets, tater tots, and apple juice.

 

“How do you feel about us spending more time with Emily?”

 

“Like mommy’s friend?” he asked.

 

“Yes,” Hotch cleared his throat.“Like mommy’s friend.”

 

“OK.”

 

“Are you sure, Jack?I’ll only come around if you're sure.”

 

“Mmm hmm.” He nodded and went back to his applesauce.

 

“You just got the famous John Bradshaw Hotchner mmm hmm.It’s as good as set in stone.”

 

“I’ll think about it.” Emily said.

 

“That’s good enough for me.” he put his hand on top of hers as it rested on the table.

 

***

 

They took a cab back to Hotch’s place.Jack was sleepy and crawled into Emily’s lap.

 

“Its naptime.” Hotch whispered.

 

“OK.” she stroked his hair as he cuddled closer.Emily looked at Hotch and he smiled.“He’s a beautiful little boy.”

 

“Yes he is.You’re beautiful too you know?”

 

“Don’t make me want to kiss you with a sleeping toddler in my lap.”

 

“His eyes are closed.”

 

“Stop.” Emily stifled her laughter, hitting him gently on the arm.

 

Hotch carried him to bed when they went inside.He came back to find Emily staring out the front window.The day was turning grey; there was rain in the forecast later tonight.

 

“How long does he stay down for?” Emily asked as Hotch’s arms slid around her waist.

 

“Ninety minutes to two hours.I don’t want him up all night.”

 

“Understood.I better…”

 

Hotch turned her in his arms and kissed away the rest of what she was going to say.Emily pulled him tighter, sighing against him.It only made Hotch want to kiss her more.

 

“I need to go.”

 

“You don’t want to stay for dinner?” he asked, teasing her earlobe with his lips.

 

“I have plans…going to meet some friends.I enjoyed this afternoon.I do want to spend more time with Jack. If um, if we’re really doing this it’s for the better.”

 

“We’re really doing this Emily.”

 

She nodded, kissing him once more.They walked to the front door holding hands.

 

“When he wakes up tell him how much fun I had today.”

 

“I'm glad Jack ran into you.It was a strange but welcome coincidence.”

 

“I don’t know if I believe in coincidences.” She said.

 

“Will you call me later?I want to talk to you before you go to sleep.”

 

“Yes.Have fun tonight.”

 

“Bye Em.”

 

She opened the door and walked out.Hotch came out on the porch, watching her go to the corner and hail a cab.She looked back, waving before she got in and it pulled off.He went back into the house and took a deep breath.It was done, she and Jack spent time together and it was not weird or uncomfortable.

 

As much as he didn’t want to think about it, the new man in Haley’s life probably prepared Jack for his father also meeting someone new.Just watching the way he curled up in Emily’s lap and fell asleep…Hotch felt that deep in his stomach.She looked so perfect holding his son.They had taken the next step.Hotch still wasn’t sure what came after, they were moving slow for many different reasons but the course they were on was good.

 

Walking back into the living room, he took his buzzing blackberry from his hip and opened the text message.

 

‘ _I think the dinosaur museum will be fun.Count me in_.’—Emily

 

‘ _I'm looking forward to it.Talk soon_.’—Hotch

 

***

                                                                                                          


End file.
